


Say My Name

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Rio, Established Relationship, F/M, Gunplay, Pain, Sub!Beth, but in the good and kinky way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: "Am I making you uncomfortable, Bethy?"The way he says that name makes a shiver run down her spine: Like it's his God-given right to hold power over her.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly OOC, seeing as in one episode Beth tells Rio never to point a gun at her again. However, I have chosen to interpret that as "never to point a gun at her without her consent." So, here we are.  
> Also, I wrote this story back when I was watching season 1 and just found it again on my hard drive. I'm not caught up on season 2, so if they had a major falling out or something, just regard this as an AU.

The muzzle of his gun presses relentlessly into the skin of Beth's neck, almost touching her jaw. 

"Strip, darling," Rio commands. 

He always gets that tone just right. Beth shivers. That was one of the first things that drove her mad about him, his fucking _voice_. 

It's not an easy command to follow, given her awkward position. She's facing the table, standing upright with her head bowed. Rio has one hand in her hair, holding her head in place. He's standing to her right, so close, which restrains her movements even further. But Beth is determined to follow his instructions. 

She opens the zipper of her dress with difficulty, needs several tries until she can finally reach the point where it presses against her back and pull it down. Beth groans, and Rio chuckles. 

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Bethy?" 

The way he says that name makes a shiver run down her spine: Like it's his God-given right to hold power over her. 

Beth lets the dress fall down, steps out of her heels and pushes them to the side with one foot. She doesn't answer his question, but he doesn't expect her to. She rarely speaks when they play. Rio's grip in her hair tightens and Beth's breath hitches as the mixture of pain and arousal shoots through her body. 

"Haven't got all day, darling." 

Beth opens her bra quickly, lets it fall to the floor, then pushes her panties down. The metal of the gun feels hard and cold against her neck. 

"Hands behind your back," Rio instructs quietly. He never needs to raise his voice. Even when he whispers, he speaks with authority. 

He leans back against the table casually, then tugs on her hair again, forcing Beth to turn her face upwards. The cool metal is dragged over her skin slowly, until it rests under her chin. She can feel Rio looking at her more than she can actually see it. 

"You're exquisite, Bethy." 

Beth can't help but smile. Rio places a kiss on her jaw, inches from the barrel of his gun. Then, he draws back to look at her once again. The seconds stretch out, and Beth feels like she's on display, a piece of art to be studied, a body that exists for Rio's pleasure. It's exhilerating. 

Rio moves the gun down her neck slowly, like he's caressing her with it. He takes his time, sets a maddeningly slow pace, making Beth tremble with anticipation. Down her neck, along her sternum, down again towards her breasts. A moan escapes Beth's throat when the metal circles around one of her sensitive nipples, and Rio chuckles again. 

"Poor Bethy, so desperate..." 

His mocking tone makes the heat pool low in Beth's stomach, her eyes close of their own accord. He circles her other nipple, and Beth whimpers, a shiver running through her body. 

Beth feels the urge to plead with him, but swallows the words down. She stands there for Rio's pleasure, not the other way around. As if to prove this point, Rio drags the gun across one of her nipples again, evidently enjoying the sounds this elicits from her. 

"My desperate little Bethy," Rio says quietly, "you're in luck. I'm feeling generous today." 

One last time, the metal touches her nipple, making her whimper. Then, Rio takes half a step away from her, pulling on her hair painfully for a moment before letting her head go. Beth gasps at the loss of contact, but keeps her head in the same position. She knows better than to do anything without instruction from Rio. 

He traces her spine with one finger, like he doesn't have a care in the world. Beth has a hard time even breathing, she needs him so much, _so much_... 

"Bend over," Rio finally says. 

The muzzle of his gun pushes into the back of her neck until her upper body is flat on the table, the right half of her face pressed against the dark wood. Beth's feet are barely touching the floor, her hands are still behind her back. She feels incredibly vulnerable, lying there. It's a breathtaking sensation. Her heart beats fast, she can feel the blood rushing through her body, she's so fucking wet. 

Rio traces her spine with the gun, the same way he did with his finger. Beth moans when the metal touches a particularly sensitive spot in the middle of her back, has to force herself not to move. She closes her eyes again, focuses on the intense feeling. Rio stops inches from where her hands are clasped together. 

The sound of the gun being put down on the table is distinct; a heavy, forbidding sound. Next, Beth can hear Rio take a few steps, imagines him looking at her, taking in the view. She's completely at his mercy, she can't even hold onto anything besides her own hands. 

"Bethy, you're fucking gorgeous," Rio says with a smile in his voice. A shiver runs through Beth. 

She's still not quite used to the admiration he has for her, and she's also still not used to receiving compliments on her naked body. How her marriage ever lasted for all those years is a mystery to her, now that she knows what she's been missing. 

Beth can hear the sound of Rio opening his belt, finally, _finally_. 

More sounds: a zipper, fabric being pushed out of the way, the condom wrapper being ripped open. Steps. Beth can feel the warmth of his body behind her, even before Rio touches her again. He caresses her hip with one hand, leaning onto the table with the other. He's so frustratingly close, making her wait, watching her suffer. His hand finds its way to her right buttock, then further down to where she's wet, and wanting, and needing... 

"Fuck," Rio mumbles. "You're so wet, Bethy." 

His fingers just ghost over her folds, it's not enough for her and he knows it. Beth groans loudly when Rio caresses her clit playfully, her legs are shaking. 

"You want this?" 

It's endearing that he always asks, never assumes. Even right now, when she's shaking with need, obeying all of his commands, completely at his mercy. 

"Yes," Beth sighs, "please, _please_!" 

Now, she's begging after all, but Rio doesn't seem to mind. 

He replaces his fingers with his cock, lines himself up. Beth groans loudly when he pushes inside her. Rio grabs her hips and sets a fast pace, making Beth moan and whimper on every stroke. Her body is pushed against the unrelenting wood of the table again and again, until her skin feels raw and pain starts to mingle in with the pleasure. Beth revels in the feeling, lets her mind be engulfed by the sensations. She's pretty sure that there are loud sounds coming out of her mouth, but she's past caring. She can't tell how much time has passed. Her skin is on fire when she's close, _so close_... 

"Who am I, Bethy?" 

His voice is dark and dangerous and it makes Beth's blood boil. She gasps for air. 

"You're the King," she answers, just able to get the words out. 

He reaches around her body with one hand, finds her clit, and Beth screams when her orgasm crashes over her like waves. He fucks her through it, comes not long after her. He's never as vocal as she is, but Beth can feel it in his movements. A few frantic thrusts and Rio lets go of her hips, bracing his arms on the table, on either side of her body, so he doesn't collapse on top of her. He leans down to kiss her shoulder, then stands up and pulls out. Beth whimpers softly at the loss. 

"Relax your arms," Rio says. "Turn around." 

Moving her arms hurts like hell, but it's better than keeping them clasped behind her back. Beth rolls onto her back slowly, groaning at the pain. Her eyes meet Rio's and she can't help but grin. 

"You good, Bethy?" 

"Yeah," she sighs. "So good." 

He kisses her softly. 

"You sure you're okay? You look like shit." 

His eyes linger on the angry red blots and streaks on her chest and stomach, concern on his face. When he meets her gaze again there's a soft look in his eyes that Beth doesn't see often. She smiles. 

"Never better," she says. "I'm having a wonderful time." 

Rio takes her free hand, kisses the red lines where her fingernails were digging into her palm before. He is much more concerned about her body than she is, sometimes. Beth doesn't really mind red marks on her skin, she's given birth four times, she'll survive. But Rio always marvels at her unblemished skin, without tattoos and an assortment of scars like his, and his desire to protect her from harm tends to shine through, even though he never explicitely says it. 

"It wasn't too much?" 

"No. I mean, it definitely hurt," Beth can't help but laugh a little. "But I loved it." 

Rio raises an eyebrow appreciatively. 

"You wanna relax now, or play a little more?" 

Beth bites her lip in excited anticipation. 

"Play, please." 

Rio leans down to kiss her, oh so gently. 

"You got it, Bethy."


End file.
